


[Podfic] By a Thread, By a String, By a Rope

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: “Shut up, Clay,” Faraday muttered. He let his gaze linger on the red mark for a long second, the hard white buzz of shock rattling his thoughts to pieces and sending them spinning.
    His stomach twisted as he recognized the peculiar tugging sensation that had been plaguing him all night for what it really was – a magnetic pull toward whatever poor bastard was on the other end of this tie, some mystical accident of biology trying like hell to draw Faraday into the distant promise of a soul-mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By a Thread, By a String, By a Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213827) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Okay. I'll be doing this one chapter by chapter. Once TDT has completed it, I will also post a single file for the entire fic.
> 
> Thank you as always TDT for permission to do this. <3

**Chapter 1 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y1i2mgzkd471ej6/By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Chapter_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qldr25swlb5d01j/ThrillingDetectiveTales_-_By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Chapter_2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 MP3 Download Link**

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uwdfubqd3lnuvm2/By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Chapter_3.mp3)

 

**By a Thread, By a String, By a Rope Trail Song MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v5g6ghl37rhnnyd/By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Trail_Song.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5ae1ormahcx148l/By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Chapter_4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, darlings. For any of you who don't know, I've replaced Chapters 1-4. The sound was completely different in comparison to this chapter because I switched microphones, so I re-recorded them. If there are any problems with the links, let me know!
> 
> Here's Chapter 5, lovelies.

**Chapter 5 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a29q3j8itr8a8ur/ThrillingDetectiveTales_-_By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Chapter_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r6fbb34vtvu0u8l/ThrillingDetectiveTales_-_By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Chapter_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/elbhctt2qtasw94/ThrillingDetectiveTales_-_By_a_Thread%2C_By_a_String%2C_By_a_Rope_-_Chapter_7.mp3)


End file.
